Chiyo
}} | english = }} is one of the fictional characters in Naruto Series. Background Chiyo, often called by the Sunagakure villagers, was the village's poison and puppet specialist. She and her brother Ebizo were highly revered in Sunagakure and were known as the . Chiyo was very knowledgeable when it came to handling poisons and used her skills often during the Third Secret Ninja War, only to be countered numerous times by Tsunade's medical expertise. This caused Chiyo to hold a grudge against Tsunade, who she came to call . Chiyo was responsible for sealing the One-Tailed Shukaku inside of Gaara under the orders of the Fourth Kazekage. After this, Chiyo and her brother removed themselves from the affairs of Sunagakure and spent their time together, where Chiyo would play jokes on her brother by pretending she had died just to scare him. In battle, Chiyo uses the ten puppets created by the first Puppet Technique user, Monzaemon Chikamatsu. After an extended battle that Chiyo and Sakura Haruno had against Sasori, during which all three were fatally injured, Chiyo saves Sakura by transferring some of her own life force to Sakura. The jutsu was originally developed for Sasori in order to "give life to a lifeless puppet". Because Sakura was not completely dead, Chiyo survived the jutsu. Later on, she uses the same jutsu to bring Gaara back to life, thus using up her remaining life force and ultimately dying, though not before giving her blessings to Naruto Uzumaki, who she believes will become a great Hokage, and to Sakura, who she thinks will surpass her master, Tsunade, as a medic-nin and a kunoichi in general. It has been revealed that Chiyo has like Sasori modified a part of her own body into a human puppet specifically her right arm, which she re-attaches with a chakra string after it was disabled by the Third Kazekage's iron sand. This is confirmed as the same as Sasori's by Sasori's remark that "great minds think alike" as well as by the fact that her puppet arm is indistinguishable from her non-puppet arm and is capable of using chakra. Furthermore this arm has been modified with a deployable chakra shield. Part II Rescue Gaara arc After Gaara is kidnapped and Kankuro is poisoned by Sasori, Baki requests that Chiyo help in curing the poison. Chiyo initially refuses, no longer concerned with the fate of the village, but Sasori's involvement persuades her into helping. In spite of this, Sasori's poison is beyond her expertise to cure. Much to her own dismay, she admits that Tsunade would be the only one capable of healing him. Even with such an admission, she is not willing to contact Tsunade, believing firmly that asking other villages for help makes their own look weaker. When Team 7 arrives come after learning of Gaara's kidnapping, Chiyo instantly attacks Kakashi Hatake under the mistaken impression that he is his father, who killed Chiyo's son. Naruto blocks the attack and Ebizo clears up the confusion, after which Chiyo plays the attack off as senility. With that over, Sakura is able to heal Kankuro, much to Chiyo's surprise. Once Kankuro is healed, Team 7 prepares to go after Akatsuki to rescue Gaara, and Chiyo joins them as an adviser from Sunagakure. After reaching the Akatsuki hideout, Team 7 splits up to pursue the only two members present; Kakashi and Naruto go after Deidara, leaving Chiyo and Sakura to fight against Sasori. The battle goes in their favor at first, with Chiyo controlling Sakura to help her avoid Sasori's attacks and smash his "puppet armor", Hiruko. The destruction of his puppet forces Sasori to reveal himself, which also reveals the fact that he hasn't aged a day since departing the village twenty years previous. Now unmasked, Sasori brings out the first of his human puppets: the Third Kazekage. This puppet is decidedly more powerful than Hiruko, and Chiyo is forced to summon Sasori's mother and father puppets, which he had built as a child, just to fend off its powerful attacks. Even with the two puppets, Chiyo is overwhelmed, leaving Sakura to be the one to destroy the Kazekage puppet. Down another puppet, Sasori reveals the secret of his youth: he has converted himself into a puppet. The only living part of him remaining is his heart, making him difficult to kill. Since neither she nor Sakura can destroy his puppet body, Chiyo summons the ten puppet collection of Chikamatsu, which can take down a castle by themselves when used correctly. To mock the summoning, Sasori summons one hundred of his puppets, a feat only possible thanks to his unique body. In the ensuing battle, Chiyo destroys many of Sasori's puppets due to the fact that the Chikamatsu puppets are specifically designed to work together, a trait lacking in Sasori's puppets. Using a special chakra-sealing orb given to her by Chiyo, Sakura tries to seal Sasori, only to catch his empty puppet body. Sasori, having ditched it moments before, simply goes to a spare body and tries to stab Chiyo with a poisoned sword. Sakura takes the blow in her place, giving Chiyo a chance to stab Sasori through the heart with his parents' puppets in the form of a hug. Before Sasori dies, he insists that at least Sakura can't be saved. Chiyo disagrees, and uses a special lifeforce-transferring jutsu to heal her. While this would normally be fatal for her, Sakura isn't quite dead, so Chiyo doesn't kill herself by performing the technique. After Sasori dies, Chiyo speculates that he had actually taken the attack willingly, since he simply wanted his parents to hug him. After reuniting with Kakashi and Naruto, who have succeeded in retrieving Gaara, Sakura pronounces Gaara dead, causing Naruto to get upset. Although Chiyo tries to calm him down, Naruto lashes out at her, blaming her for his death saying that if she hadn't sealed Shukaku within Gaara it never would have happened. In an attempt to apologize for what she had done, Chiyo tries to revive Gaara. Although she is initially unable to due to being too weak, Naruto donates some of his chakra to help finish the process. With Gaara's revival, Chiyo dies peacefully, her view of the world changed in the end thanks to Naruto and Sakura. Sources * Taken directly from the Naruto manga chapters. * Wikipedia's article on Chiyo